Chopsticks are common eating utensils in the Asian countries or in restaurants serving Asian cuisines. As Asian cuisines increase in popularity, so is the popularity of chopsticks. Chopsticks generally serve the purposes of a fork and more and sometimes are used in addition to a fork. Each set of chopsticks are held in a hand in a certain manner and their movements are coordinated with one another such that even the smallest food particle can be picked up.